


Show Me How Good It is (With You)

by sexbornpoison



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Riding, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexbornpoison/pseuds/sexbornpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt experiences first-hand what additional benefits lie in having a speedster as a boyfriend. Ones that can vibrate, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me How Good It is (With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Zinc's "Show Me". Watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ammb2WFuKXE
> 
> About damn time I wrote something again for my Kurtbastian family. I got this idea from Sultana so I have her to thank and this is especially dedicated for her. Also, The Flash Season 2 is coming soon. :D

Finding out that your boyfriend is the mystery speedster that has been saving lives and watching over the city had been a lot to take in for Kurt.

Sure, he'd already come to terms with Sebastian growing from the teenage bully he'd known back in high school to a man that managed to steal his heart but Sebastian as a superhero? It wasn't that Kurt didn't think Sebastian could be capable of such good deeds but his boyfriend can literally run a mile in about a few seconds and just a few weeks ago Kurt was sure that the feeling of Sebastian's lips on his would be the closest he'd come to know as magic. ("Science, not magic, babe," Sebastian was quick to correct.) It was slow but he was getting used to Sebastian's display of inhumanly incredible abilities, especially when it's convenient for Sebastian, and what Kurt loved the most was watching Sebastian develop and hone his speed.

It wasn't all fun and games though, Kurt was acutely aware of this. His quality time with Sebastian was cut shorter, something Sebastian promised they'd work on figuring out together. Caitlin and Cisco had been complete sweethearts to him the first time Sebastian brought Kurt to STAR labs (and Dr. Wells had been polite but gravely cold) so at least in the scheme of things Kurt knew Sebastian had great company but even so, Kurt just missed Sebastian.

He'd drop by the lab whenever his schedule wasn't too hectic (Cisco had a particular appreciation for Kurt's "ability" to call Sebastian out and actually have the latter obey) and he didn't mind spending date nights inside the lab but curling up on his sofa to watch the news while he and the rest of the city followed the latest updates about The Flash's endeavors was not his favorite activity, even if that was the only way he could be there for Sebastian while Sebastian was The Flash. The dangers surrounding his boyfriend weren't lost on Kurt, Sebastian may be a "metahuman", as Caitlin informed him, but that didn't make him invincible and Kurt has seen the metahumans Sebastian has been in combat with.

But of course, Sebastian was Sebastian and Kurt, as scared to death as he was, believed in him when Sebastian would say, "I got it, babe,". He knows all too well that he's become completely attached to Sebastian because he trusted the man enough to have sex with him - and if he were being completely honest, he couldn't get enough of Sebastian.

The downright suggestive jokes and innuendos hadn't left by the time the two reconnected in their final year of college and they initially caught Kurt off-guard to be on the receiving end of them (he didn't dare show they they did) but he'd accepted he was attracted to Sebastian when he realized he was flirting back. It had been Sebastian who introduced him to really, really mind blowing sex and that they could still laugh and have fun in the middle of it.

So when Sebastian tells him to save this coming Saturday night just for him, for them, because he had something he wanted to show Kurt, it was all Kurt could think of at work and he felt absolutely no shame in sending Sebastian raunchy texts (opening Kurt up, according to Sebastian, was apparently one of Sebastian's most successful projects and Kurt wasn't complaining).

 

* * *

 

Kurt wakes up to a text from Sebastian on Saturday morning.

" _Morning pretty boy. Coming over at 6 tonight. Don't wear anything. ;)_ "

It's enough to draw a growl from Kurt - he had about 10 hours to do anything but Sebastian and he wasn't biologically immune to waking up with morning wood. He stretches his limbs and blinks a few more times before composing a reply.

" _Tonight can't come fast enough._ "

He's about to rearrange his pillows when he's interrupted with a swift text from the speedster.

" _Hush. You know I'm fast. :D_ "

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly. It was typical of his boyfriend to create some pun about his speed and he's so gone for this boy if he still finds every one of them adorable. He knows Sebastian's at the lab training with Dr. Wells, Cisco and Caitlin and he'd rather not upset Dr. Wells for continuing to text Sebastian (but seriously, Sebastian is lightning-fast, how does Dr. Wells catch him text Kurt every time?) so he opts to call him during his lunch break.

 

* * *

 

His call is almost immediately picked up at noon after he finishes laying out the pasta sauce on the dining table where Artie blinks at him in gratitude and Quinn shoots a subdued smile.

"Hi babe. You alone?" Sebastian says in lieu of a greeting.

"I miss you," Kurt gets straight to the point.

"I miss you too," Sebastian's tone shifts for a split second before he hears the want dripping once more in his voice, "So, are you alone?"

Kurt chuckles and looks to where Quinn and Artie have already begun twirling their pasta. "No, and I'm pretty sure Dr. Wells would somehow know if we tried anything with you there. Have you had lunch?"

"Urgh," Sebastian exhales, "Please don't mention Wells when I'm trying to seduce you. Yea babe, about halfway done with some burgers." It was bizarre to Kurt at first but eventually it made a whole lot of sense (especially after Caitlin enthusiastically explained) how Sebastian needed a certain amount of food given his gift. He sometimes found himself envious of Sebastian - his boyfriend could easily stuff his mouth with an entire cheesecake and not worry about the unhealthy side effects. Since Sebastian got his super speed though, Kurt did develop a knack for preparing food almost constantly. He'd had to cut down on his shopping budget but it was so worth having friends over to make meals for them and most of all, seeing the look on Sebastian's face when he brought out one of Sebastian's favorites was something he couldn't tire of.

"I can call you back when you've finished," Kurt offers, nodding at Artie who had just beckoned Kurt over. He's leaning on the counter top next to the stove and he knows he's being rude by not accompanying his friends but he did promise himself to call Sebastian.

"Nah, lunch break's almost over anyway. Who are you with?"

"Quinn and Artie," Kurt answers and he could almost hear the hum of approval on the other end. Kurt knows for a fact that Sebastian was particularly fond of the two and he's not sure how the three had become so close without Kurt noticing but he's glad either way. it's a nice change from the usual bickering he deals with whenever Sebastian was in the same room as Rachel and the awkward tension that seemed to be a permanent fixture when Blaine was around Kurt and Sebastian.

"Say hi for me," Sebastian insists and before he could respond, he overhears Cisco telling Sebastian that Wells was already expecting him. "Shit. I gotta go, I'll see you tonight ok? I won't be late."

Kurt laughs, "I don't even know how you manage to be but just be here, please?"

"I will. Love you," his boyfriend says hurriedly.

"Love you too. Be safe."

Kurt joins his friends at the table shortly after and Quinn asks quickly, "How's Sebastian?"

"Good, he says hi to you two and he's at work," Kurt purses his lips, helping himself to some linguine.

"A forensic scientist's job is never done," Artie comments. Kurt pauses as he chews his first bite, wondering if Sebastian ever planned on telling Quinn and Artie about his secret identity. He wasn't about to tell them, it is Sebastian's prerogative to choose who gets to keep his secret safe after all, but it'd be nice to get to talk about what he goes through.

"I hope he's being paid well for all this overtime work," Quinn adds in concern.

Kurt shrugs, "He loves his job, and he's amazing at it."

"But we haven't gone down to the cafe for karaoke in so long," Quinn complains to which Artie furiously nods to, "And if I have to listen to Blaine and Rachel sing another duet I swear I'll punch both in the neck."

Kurt squints, grinning reluctantly and pacifies Quinn, "I promise I'll get him to come hang with you guys soon. I just want him for myself tonight."

"Oh," Quinn mouths, tilting her head a moment later, "Is someone feeling frisky lately?"

"Why'd you ask? Did you want me to call Santana?" Kurt teases back. The three laugh in unison and enjoy their meal in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Artie breaks it.

"Both you and Sebastian have been tested right?" Artie asks, his face scrunched in genuine concern.

"Artie!" Quinn hissed, shaking her head.

"What?"

"You don't just ask people you're not involved with if they're tested or not,".

"...I shouldn't?" Artie asks, turning towards Kurt in panic.

"It's fine," Kurt waves his hand, "But maybe we can talk about something else while we're eating."

The rest of their afternoon is spent in a team vs team dubsmash battle against Mercedes, Tina and Mike - all three in Los Angeles - and for a few hours Kurt laughs, sings and acts his heart out and manages to contain his longing for Sebastian temporarily.

 

* * *

 

After Artie and Quinn help clean up and bid Kurt goodbye, both demanding Kurt to drag Sebastian to tag along next weekend, Kurt is left alone in his apartment with half an hour left before Sebastian's scheduled time to be there.

He breathes in and out deeply for a minute.

He's not sure why he's nervous, he and Sebastian have had multiple rounds of sex on almost every surface in this very apartment, but he is and it was beginning to eat him up. Since becoming intimate with Sebastian Kurt knew his "outside self" had caught up immensely with his "inside self" and he felt more confident in his own skin than ever before, but that didn't stop his insecurity that he wasn't bringing what Sebastian could to the table. Kurt knew, Sebastian knew, and people who saw Sebastian knew that Sebastian was devilishly handsome and Kurt knows first-hand that Sebastian could walk the walk - all that talk Sebastian made about him being a sex god years ago was, as Kurt suspected, very much true.

He once joked that Sebastian's super speed might be his secondary metahuman trait after one memorable evening and the two were cuddling in their post-sex haze.

He briefly considers logging into waybig.com to have a look at that video Sebastian showed him last week where the actors eerily resembled the two of them - watching that particular porn with Sebastian made for an interesting date. Brushing the thought aside, he decides to follow Sebastian and pulls his sweater over his head, spontaneously leaving the article of clothing right where he was standing by the door. He continues shedding more and more clothing as he makes his way to his bedroom, dropping his boxer briefs by the time he's leaning towards his bed.

He makes himself comfortable and rolls unto his stomach, his dick already half-hard. He stares at the bottle of lube on top of his drawer and sighs. Stretching and preparing Kurt is one of Sebastian's favorite parts of foreplay and Kurt wasn't about to take that away from him. Given his current position, he recalls how Sebastian had kissed the back of his neck, moving down as he mouthed his spine all the way to his sphincter. The first time Sebastian rimmed Kurt had Kurt scratching and pulling at Sebastian's sheets, dislodging them from the mattress.

Shifting back to face his ceiling, he opens his legs just slightly, one hand dipping to press his finger against the ring of his entrance and the other taking hold of his cock. He loved it when he and Sebastian were bare naked with Sebastian pressing his hips down on Kurt's, rubbing their cocks together as they kissed and chased each other's tongues. The Sebastian in his head was already smirking at him with his hand around Kurt's cock in a tight grip, making sure that Kurt was looking right back at him before taking the head of Kurt's cock in his mouth.

Sebastian had an incredibly talented mouth and it was responsible for so many of Kurt's earth-shattering orgasms. Sweat was beginning to glisten on his skin as he panted his boyfriend's name, stroking his cock languidly but firmly.

" _Sebastian-_ "

"Fuck, Kurt."

His eyes dart open, disoriented at first but focuses a few seconds later to Sebastian, standing on the foot of his bed, drinking in the sight of Kurt and where Kurt's hands were.

"Hi".

He doesn't know what else to say and he probably wasn't coherent enough to say anything else. Sebastian begins disrobing in haste, his body twitching as if he were made of static. His boyfriend's clumsiness doesn't go unnoticed by Kurt.

Was he making Sebastian nervous?

He sits up, standing on his knees and unbuttons the rest of Sebastian's shirt for him. Sebastian grins at him then and he returns it. It feels a little like their first time, he had been nervous as hell and Sebastian took the liberty of steering the wheel.

"You're gorgeous," Sebastian murmurs, letting Kurt tug his shirt off his shoulders.

"You're not late," Kurt responds and he knows he sounds giddy but he has Sebastian all to himself for the rest of the evening.

Sebastian chuckles, "And while I like getting to take your layers off, I'm not going to complain here. Miss me that much?"

He's silenced with Kurt pressing their lips, sucking the moan he drew from Sebastian as they fall into Kurt's bed. Sebastian hovers over Kurt for a moment, unzipping the jeans that hug his waist and thighs just right and tugs it off along with his boxers. Kurt feels his heart beating faster when Sebastian's erection springs free and juts forward. He gives into his urge to grasp it and feel its heat, it pulses around Kurt's hand and Sebastian hums appreciatively.

Sebastian holds Kurt by the waist and rolls them around, Kurt not missing a beat by placing his legs on either side of Sebastian's. Kurt reaches for the lube and hands it to Sebastian, his hands wrapping around both their slick cocks and Sebastian hisses, "Yes, fuck that feels good."

He's been waiting to hear the sound of the bottle of lube uncapping and he drops his head on Sebastian's chest when the first finger enters him. Low moans erupt from him uncontrollably and Sebastian nudges the side of temple with his nose, prompting Kurt to lean closer and kiss him soundly. Sebastian's fingers had always felt so much better than his own, being able to reach deeper and it was like Sebastian had memorized Kurt's sweet spots.

Sebastian has three fingers in, Kurt's already pushing back on his digits in a broken rhythm, when he feels the intrusion vibrate inside him. He wonders when Sebastian replaced his fingers with a vibrator but he doesn't remember Sebastian pulling out of him just yet. The pressure increases and it coaxes an embarrassingly loud moan out of Kurt. Was this Sebastian's surprise for him?

Sebastian whispers below him, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Kurt says in a heartbeat. He knows Sebastian planned something for them tonight but he's swift to give his consent when he's been needing to feel the fullness of Sebastian's cock inside him minutes ago. Kurt grabs the bottle of lube, mindlessly spreading lube on his palm and stroking it over Sebastian's length. Sebastian has his head tilted back, eyes shut tight and mouth open as Kurt teases him for a few moments too long.

"Ride me," Sebastian nearly begs.

Kurt positions his legs closer to his torso, almost squatting on Sebastian, and covers his hand over Sebastian's where his boyfriend was pointing his dick towards his entrance. He sinks down on Sebastian's cock slowly, releasing a moan and he's only halfway in. He knows Sebastian's only fighting the urge to thrust up into him so he rests one hand on Sebastian's chest and glides the rest of Sebastian inside, his ass sitting snug on Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian feels ridiculously amazing.

He hadn't been aware that he voiced his thoughts out loud but he's brought back from the high of Sebastian entering him when he feels his body being pushed upwards. Sebastian had been thrusting up gently, not enough to dislodge himself out of Kurt and keeping his length buried balls deep in him.

Kurt starts a rhythm, getting used to Sebastian's dick stretching his walls. "Been thinking about you around my cock all week, babe," Sebastian confesses. Sebastian begins to thrust up with more force, meeting Kurt plunging down on him and the two fill the air with labored breaths and skin slapping against skin.

He relinquishes control to Sebastian when he feels adjusted enough, locking his legs around Sebastian's waist and turning them over. Sebastian doesn't let himself slip out and continues their rhythm, keeping his eyes on Kurt's face.

"Look at me," Sebastian commands and Kurt is hypnotized by the emerald green eyes oozing with desire locked on his. Sebastian thrusts shallowly a few more times, resting one hand on the side of Kurt's face and the other keeping his torso upright.

And then he feels it.

It starts gentle, just feeble quivers of Sebastian's cock inside him but his breath hitches in surprise. He's not scared, it's not the first time Sebastian brought his new abilities into the bedroom. The first time he did Sebastian had thrust into Kurt at such a rapid, controlled pace that he hadn't been able to forget how the tip of Sebastian's cock had massaged his prostate in what he assumed was a little over two hundred times a minute.

"Oh my god," Kurt whimpers when feels the vibrations increase in power. Sebastian had a concentrated look on his face, his eyes scanning Kurt's and over his body. He tilts his head up and looks down between them to where they're connected.

Sebastian was _vibrating_ his dick inside his ass and sex couldn't get better than this.

His own cock was already leaking with pre-cum and he wanted to both thrash his arms and claw at his skin because Sebastian felt so, _so_ good.

"S-sebastian," Kurt mewls and Sebastian grins at him the same way he had grinned at Kurt back in Lima when they had been trading insults in the coffee shop. Sebastian's cock was pressed against his prostate with a constant pressure and it almost feels like the dick inside him was growing bigger. Sebastian resumes pushing his hips into Kurt's, grinding lazily and Kurt feels like he's not getting enough air.

"O-oh fuck, oh fuck I'm gonna-"

Sebastian surges forward and locks their lips, allowing Kurt to scream his orgasm on Sebastian's mouth as Sebastian reaches between them and helps stroke Kurt to his finish. He doesn't stop vibrating inside Kurt and Kurt shakes with his post-orgasm, the vibration almost too much but still so good as he breathes heavily and Sebastian decides to let Kurt take it easy.

"Shhh, you look so beautiful Kurt, come on, on your side," he mumbles. He maneuvers Kurt onto his side, taking Kurt's right leg and setting it next to his left. Sebastian pulls out for a moment and lies behind Kurt, lifting Kurt's leg again to fold it over his. He takes hold of his erection and glides into Kurt without resistance, groaning at the walls clenching around him again. Cradling Kurt's head with his other arm, he looks at Kurt and Kurt can't help but stare back in awe.

They keep eye contact, their lips meeting every now and then while Sebastian fucked into Kurt in a relaxed manner. Kurt knows Sebastian's close when his hips speed up and Kurt squeezes Sebastian's hand with his when he feels Sebastian pumping his load deep inside his ass.

They stay still, both holding each other close. Sebastian was still inside him and Kurt wasn't looking forward to when Sebastian had to pull out eventually. His limbs weren't too sore but he did feel incredibly heavy so when he decides to dislodge Sebastian out and face his boyfriend when he turns, he wasn't surprised to find Sebastian smirking down on him.

"So, what did you think?"

"I think," Kurt starts, his voice hoarse, "I'll need to find my own bolt of lightning to strike me and give me powers to keep up with you,"

Sebastian frowns. "You do realize that you've kinda been my own superhero when you tricked me into falling in love with you."

"Trick you? Doesn't that make me a villain?" Kurt gleams, poking at Sebastian's bare, sweaty chest. The freckles were even more prominent and Kurt had to resist leaning over to kiss each one.

"Either way, you're mine and you're more than enough for me. I love you," Sebastian concludes.

"I love you too," Kurt breathes out and accepts Sebastian's kiss, tangling their limbs once more. Frotting side by side had both their cocks interested in no time and before either one could reach for the lube, Sebastian whispered, against his ear.

"Now, how about I do that again but this time, while you're topping me?"

Well, _fuck_.


End file.
